


Inviernos cálidos

by CheriCiel



Category: Lan Zhan - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Wei Ying - Fandom, invierno - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, peluza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriCiel/pseuds/CheriCiel
Summary: Wei WuXian podría hacer tantas cosas mientras Lan WangJi duerme, sin embargo se ve forzado por un muy encantador esposo a permanecer bajo las sábanas mientras es abrazado.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Inviernos cálidos

Wei WuXian no recordaba haber visto cielos tan enfadados como los de invierno en GusuLan.

Las gotas golpeaban con tanta fuerza el tejado del jingshi que le era prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño sin despertar cada tanto y aunque esto hubiese sido un problema para cualquiera el caso es que Wei WuXian por primera vez estaba despierto desde antes que Lan WangJi.

Con bastante cuidado se había removido por la habitación para hacer un par de travesuras, sin embargo terminó por aburrirse volviendo así a recostarse cuidadosamente junto a su compañero de cultivo nuevamente. Lo miró unos instantes, el rostro de Lan WangJi durmiendo en una postura totalmente relajada era algo que pocas veces podía apreciar, por lo que se acercó un poco más para depositar un beso en su frente, sin embargo en medio de la inconsciencia, Lan WangJi lo percibió y se acercó a él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y apretó firmemente en tanto su cabeza se acomodaba en su pecho. Wei WuXian permaneció inmóvil, teniendo miedo hasta de respirar.

\- Mmm… - suspiró Lan WangJi entre sueños y Wei WuXian necesitó morder el dorso de su mano para evitar reír, ¿Se podía ser un cultivador enormemente respetado y alguien tan encantadoramente tierno al mismo tiempo?

Con una mano acarició sus cabellos largos y finos, nuevamente el hombre dormido se removió pero esta vez solo suspiró placenteramente.

Las horas transcurrieron y Wei WuXian se sentía acalambrado, no solo eso, estaba comenzando a sentir frío en todos los lugares donde la manta no lo cubría y como si fuera poco le picaba la espalda, pero nuevamente su deseo de permitirle a Lan WangJi dormir placenteramente fue más fuerte. De modo que cuando el respetado segundo maestro Lan abrió los ojos, Wei WuXian ya estaba entumecido hasta la médula.

La respiración nasal resonó dentro del silencio del jingshi y Lan WangJi levantó lentamente el rostro, había un muy pequeño hilo de saliva colgando de su labio y pegado al pecho desnudo de Wei WuXian. La mejilla de Lan WangJi que estuvo apoyada al pecho de Wei WuXian estaba rojiza de manera que este último se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír.

El entumecimiento del cuerpo valía cada pequeña parte de la mirada perdida de Lan WangJi al notar su postura tan poco refinada.

\- ¿Cómodo? – molestó Wei WuXian, pero para su sorpresa Lan WangJi volvió a retomar la postura, apoyando nuevamente su rostro en su pecho.

\- Mn. – asintió adormilado mientras levantaba el brazo para acomodar la colcha de modo que cubriera por completo a Wei WuXian, incluso si le cubría así mismo por sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Mn?

\- Cómodo. – respondió en un tono más ronco de lo habitual. Wei WuXian rió abiertamente.

\- Qué confianzudo se ha vuelto el segundo maestro Lan, cualquier otra persona se hubiese disculpado por haberme utilizado de almohada. Aunque el segundo maestro Lan podría utilizarme de tantas otras maneras...– en cuanto terminó de hablar, intentó buscar a Lan WangJi quien mantenía su rostro bajo las sábanas, sin embargo y de manera sorpresiva Wei WuXian sintió una mordida en un lugar muy sensible.

\- ¡Ah! ¡El pezón no! – las manos del segundo maestro Lan remarcaron la silueta de la cintura de Wei WuXian de modo que se acentuó a los costados y enterró sutilmente los dedos en un feroz ataque matutino de cosquillas.

La risa de Wei WuXian sacudió el jingshi con tanta fuerza que la lluvia solo se convirtió en un adorno en medio de toda la alegría dentro de las cuatro paredes, como cada día de invierno.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy con un problema de salud en las manos, así que todo lo que puedo escribir es demasiado corto :'v al menos es algo.


End file.
